


Last Chance

by notsafeforowls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: “I might never get a chance to say this.”
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Mick Rory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt steelwave and “I might never get a chance to say this"

“I might never get a chance to say this,” Nate starts over the sound of Gideon reading out cities then entire countries that are being destroyed by the antimatter wave. But he can’t say it. For some reason, even with the universe being wiped out, saying ‘ _hey, maybe I’ve kind of been half in love with you since we met, and if you don’t hate the idea, maybe we could try doing something with that’?_ feels like too much. Instead, he forces out, “Maybe we could get some drinks after this is over?”

There’s no one on the bridge except the two of them, strapped in side by side as if that’s going to help when they… whatever happens when the antimatter hits them. Maybe they die or maybe they just become nothing.

Mick looks up from his book – Nate’s not even sure if he’s been reading it for the last ten minutes or just complaining that he’s not going to get a chance to finish it – and looks from Nate to the map showing everything being destroyed.

“What?” he asks.

Nate’s heart sinks and he almost chickens out before he remembers that they’re about to die and Mick saying _what_ is better than him replying with ‘ _you’re kidding’_ or ‘ _why would I want to do that_?’ “Do you want to go out for drinks with me after this? The date kind of drinks.”

Even Gideon’s stopped talking, apparently more interested in what’s happening on the ship than the world ending outside it. Somehow that’s much worse than the way that Mick puts his book aside and leans over until they’re inches apart.

“We’re about to die,” Mick says slowly. It’s not a no. That’s something.

Nate smiles, shrugs. “I’ve died before. So. How about it? You, me, whatever shady bar we can find the next time we have some free time?”

Still nothing. Mick just keeps looking at him. Probably trying to figure out a good way to say that he’s really not interested.

“The antimatter wave will reach the ship in ten seconds,” Gideon says. She sounds more upset than an AI should. “I’m very sorry that our journey together is ending this way.”

“Yeah, Gideon. Us too.” It’s okay if Mick doesn’t answer, Nate tells himself as Mick remains silent. His question or Gideon’s apology. It’s not as if it matters. Like Mick said, like Gideon said; it’s all over in ten seconds anyway.

“I know a place in Keystone City,” Mick says just as Nate sees the red reflected in the viewing screen. He grabs at Nate’s hand, a little clumsy, a little awkward. “We should go there after the universe ends.”

Nate smiles. Yes. After the universe ends.


End file.
